looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Whipstaff Manor
Welcome to Whipstaff Manor is the first episode of Season 1 and the half-hour pilot episode of The Looney Tunes and Casper Show. Plot ''Entering Whipstaff Manor'' One day, Bugs Bunny and the entire WB cartoon gang are in their car driving on their way to Whipstaff Manor. When they got there, it looked nice and the WB cartoon characters are pleased with it. Bugs got out of the car and knocked on the door. Dr. James Harvey entered and answered, "Bugs, it's a pleasure to meet you here at Whipstaff Manor. We were hoping if you could show us some cartoons on your projector." Bugs replies, "Sure, doc." Bugs and the entire gang of WB cartoon characters entered right into the Whipstaff Manor. They got right over to their seats and Bugs got over to turn on the projector to show a whole lot of cartoon shorts on the screen. ''Sweet Scent-imental Revenge'' Penelope once again is in pursuit with Pepé Le Pew in a ill-fated story of romance and drama. ''The Cartoon-Making Contest'' Buster and Babs Bunny work on a project together to create a 6-minute short film. ''I Had it Up to Here with 'Doze Zany Kids'' The Warners came in to help actor Gilbert Gottfried on a movie entitled "The Con Man". ''The Spook-Car Race'' Casper and Spooky compete in a ghost car race. ''Roasted Huey'' The Fox plans to kidnap Baby Huey and cook him as his dinner. Eventually, Baby Huey manages to foil the Fox's plan himself once again. ''Cat-Nipped'' The mice are running off Katnip into their mouse hole in fear, and Herman returns to outsmart the cat once more. ''Butterscotch and Soda'' (remake) After Little Audrey is forbidden to eat candy, she gets the sweet-tooth version of delirium tremens. Suddenly, she's in a Candy Horror Land with cruel suckers and evil candy canes. ''Drinking Problems'' Katnip is having drinking problems by drinking too much root beer, and Buzzy comes to help Katnip with his problems of drinking. ''...and Slappy Makes Lemonade'' Slappy sets up a lemonade stand to help pay for budget problems at the Warner Bros. studio. Walter is selling lemonade too in a competition. Everyone bought more lemonade from Slappy than Walter Wolf, and it made Walter jealous. Eventually, Walter destroyed Slappy's lemonade stand and yet his lemonade license was revoked. ''Porky's Search of Bigfoot'' In the woods, Porky Pig is searching for the bigfooted and icy blue-furred Sasquatch. ''Babs on Broadway'' After she passed the audition, Babs was cast to be Janie in the broadway version of the musical Ain't She Sweet. ''Spooky and Poil At Large'' Spooky and his girlfriend, Poil, prepare to scare a lot of people on the town at night. Ending TBA Characters *Bugs Bunny (voiced by Joe Alaskey) *Daffy Duck (voiced by Joe Alaskey) *Dr. James Harvey (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) In the segments Production Quotes Trivia * The episode contains 14 segments, each one starring the Looney Tunes, Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, Casper, Baby Huey, Herman and Katnip, Little Audrey and Buzzy the Crow characters. The beginning and end segment contained the WB cartoon gang and Bugs Bunny at Whipstaff Manor showing the segments on a movie projector. Category:Episodes Category:The Looney Tunes and Casper Show Category:The Looney Tunes and Casper Show episodes Category:Crossovers